Dimension crash
by Kalona Mathews
Summary: A group of semi-ordinary teenagers are sent into a variety of different universes to correct the problems and mistakes that said universe have that allowed an intergalactic doomsday dude to destroy the earth
1. it be a prologue

**disclaimer- the plot is mine, 9 of the characters are mine everything else is not**

 _"The world will not end. It will be transformed... Everything will change...Change is accelerating now, and it will continue to accelerate...If the people of the earth can get to this 2012 date in good shape, without having destroyed too much of the Earth, we will rise to a new, higher level. But to get there we must transform enormously powerful forces that seek to block the way...Humanity will continue, but in a different way. Material structures will change. From this we will have the opportunity to be more human..."_

 _Carlos Barrios, from the Eagle Clan of the Mam Maya_

The world did not end in 2012 as the Mayan people believed but 4 years later, there was no warning, no sudden eclipses, Israel was never reborn, the Jews never returned home, there was no explosion of knowledge, no plagues and certainly no earthquakes. No, the earth was destroyed by a monster, a monster whose army tore it apart and wiped out it's life 7,432,663,268 human beings died in moment none of them even given a chance to defend themselves, Billions of animals slaughtered or left dying, crippled in the now sand filled wasteland of their home planet. thousands upon thousands of plants died as their surrounding ponds and lakes and fertile land were replaced by dust and sand. The seven legendary beasts perished as their planet was destroyed, the Loch Ness monster the most powerful yet well known being the last of them ripped apart by the blaster fire of the monsters army.

The monster laughed as he heard the dying screams of Gaia, The Mother Earth as her body was torn apart and reduced to ashes. in a last desperate plea to save at least some of her children, Gaia prayed to her mother Chaos The creator of all for help. Chaos saddened by the fact that the ancient laws stopped her from saving her daughter saved 6 teenagers who she blessed with godlike powers and sent them into different dimensions to solve the problems their and stop this creature from rising.

Catherine Linyard A.K.a WOLF of the avengers (Marvel)

Elliot Harwood-Bee A.K.A Maxfield Origins Captain of the Royal Cleavers (skulduggery pleasant)

Alex Stares-Tate A.K.A Kaleb Black Hogwarts 1st year Ravenclaw god-brother of the BWL (Harry Potter)

Cameron sell A.K.A Rinslargh Expire son of Tartarus (pronounced Rins-la) (Percy Jackson)

Ashley Grainger A.K.A Thanatos (Theo) Downfall a friend of Emmett Cullen before the change (twilight)

Haylea Gardner A.K.A Hex of the Justice league (DC)

 **A.N that is the prologue , next chapter will be the character profile of catherin linyard A.K.A wolf.**


	2. character profile: Catherine Linyard

**disclaimer- the plot is mine, 9 of the characters are mine everything else is not**

 _"Our planet can be renewed or ravaged. Now is the time to awaken and take action...The prophesized changes are going to happen, but our attitude and actions determine how harsh or mild they are._

 _"This is a crucially important moment for humanity and for earth. Each person is important. If you have incarnated into this era, you have spiritual work to do balancing the planet...The greatest wisdom is in simplicity. Love, respect, tolerance, sharing, gratitude, forgiveness. It's not complex or elaborate. The real knowledge is free. It's encoded in your DNA. All you need is within you. Great teachers have said that from the beginning. Find you heart, and you will find your way."_

 _Carlos Barrios_

 **SHIELD HQ PROFILES REPORT**

 **CHARACTER PROFILE:CATHERINE LINYARD**

 **NAME:** **Catherine Linyard**

 **TAKEN NAME: Wolf**

 **PARENTS: INFORMATION NOT KNOWN**

 **KNOWN ALLIES: The Avengers, Loki, Dead pool, The X** **Men, The Guardians**

 **KNOWN ENEMIES: Ultron, Thunderbolt Ross, Thanos**

 **KNOWN ABILITIES: SHAPE-SHIFTING KNIFE FIGHTING KNIFE THROWING**

 **PARTNER(HUSBAND/WIFE): Currently in a relationship with the Asgardian Loki**

 **BACKGROUND: Not much is known about the avenger codenamed Wolf except that shes very confident and gets on well with Clint Barton codenamed Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff codenamed Black widow. Having supposedly been teleported to this dimension by a deity named Chaos, nearly nothing is known about Wolf's dimension except it was destroyed by some kind of monster and that the avengers were supposedly movie characters there. Nevertheless Wolf currently resides with Tony Starke at the Starke towers and has Agent Maria Hill as her handler.**


	3. Cat's storyline chapter 1

**disclaimer- the plot is mine, 9 of the characters are mine everything else is not**

"And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's  
mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a  
common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born-to fight the  
foes no single superhero could withstand! Through the years,  
their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory  
has never been denied! Heed the call, then-for now, the Avengers  
Assemble!"

 **Cat's storyline chapter 1**

Standing a few yards from the landing pad, A Fed in a suit with badass shades, peers at the helicopter as it lands. This is Phil Coulson Walking out of the helicopter is Maria Hill. Following her, director Nick Fury climbs out. Hill and Fury approach Agent Coulson and fury asks "How bad is it?" Phil frowns slightly and responds " That's the problem, sir. We don't know". Coulson leads Hill and Fury through the radiation section of the facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff run around, taking only the essentials. "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago". Nick frowned after hearing that " NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase".

 **Time skip**

DR. SELVIG clacks away at the keyboard and sees on the monitoring his worst nightmares. Suddenly- the Tesseract THUNDERS and SHAKES the entire facility. Big enough where both Agents Hill and Coulson can feel and they're at different ends of the facility. The flaring rings and glow of the cube spout out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The Tesseract's energy builds up into a BEAM much like the Bifrost Bridge, which HITS at the end of a platform that is wired to the CMS device. The great maelstrom beam FIRES the TESSERACT energy. The beam then forms a VORTEX, which then opens up a PORTAL. A BLACK HOLE IS CREATED. From the portal, the blackness of SPACE, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appears and a GUST of BLUE ENERGY CLOUDS fill the room, blinding everyone. The Tesseract's energy forms into a cloud that reaches to the top the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling. It's abnormally quiet. Then... HEAVY BREATHING is heard from the platform. SHIELD GUARDS slowly approach, weapons in hands. A figure is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming off it. It's LOKI. Smiling in his mischievous manner, he raises his head. The smile dies down. He looks deep into the eyes of Fury, Barton and Selvig. He stands up, holing the scepter. Nick draws his gun and shouts out to Loki " Sir, please put down the spear"!

Loki looks at his spear then suddenly points it at where Fury and Barton are standing and SHOOTS OUT A BLUE EXPLODING LIGHT TOWARDS THEM. BARTON TACKLES Fury and they both barely miss Loki's fired shot. ALL HELL BREAKS. Machine gun fire is shot at Loki, but the bullets bounce off him like a boss. Loki jumps high from the  
platform and ATTACKS those firing at him In the blink of an eye, Loki takes down several guards with his KNIVES and ENERGY BLASTS from the scepter. He stops and waits to see who will attack him next. Honestly, the whole lab has almost gone to shit. Barton tries to stand up. Loki quickly walks towards him. Barton raises his gun, but Loki grabs Barton's hand. Loki peers into Barton's mind "You have heart" he almost sneers Loki points the head of his spear at Barton's head. Barton's eyes suddenly glow BLACK. The ability to control Barton's mind is now in Loki's hand. Barton puts his piece away and stands Loki is busy using his abilities to control the minds of  
several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Fury takes the Tesseract, placing it back into its case and tries to leave the lab. Loki is about to stop him when there is a flash of gold light and a small blonde haired girl appears out of nowhere, she walks up to Loki and punches him in the face at full power. Loki's head rocks backwards and he looks at the girl shocked, The girl, Cat glares at him "Snap out of it" she commands. Loki looks at her weirdly when she pulls out a hammer and smashes it around his head knocking him unconscious, as Loki falls to the ground so does Barton


	4. a change in storyline for thanatos

ok due to a change of mind im putting my character Thanatos Downfall into a xover dimension which is a cross of star wars and the elder scrolls, this story will be long before the events of any of the elder scrolls games but the technology available will be more advanced. im only using the names of my favourite daedra though.

Characters involved

Azura- Daughter (star wars the clone wars)

Boethiah- Thanatos Downfall

Clavicus Vile-Savage Opress (star wars the clone wars)

Hermaeus Mora-count dooku

Hircine-Feral Opress

Malacath-Father

Mephala-darth maul

Meridia- Assaji Ventress

Namira- mother Talzin

Mehrunes Dagon-son


	5. cats storyline part2 dreaming stuff

**disclaimer- the plot is mine, 9 of the characters are mine everything else is not**

 **Life's most persistent and urgent question is, 'What are you doing for others?**

 **Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase.**

 **Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter**

 _The girl, Cat glares at him "Snap out of it" she commands. Loki looks at her weirdly when she pulls out a hammer and smashes it around his head knocking him unconscious, as Loki falls to the ground so does Barton_

 **Pov**

When Loki awoke he realised 5 things one he got the crap beaten out of him by a girl, two he got the crap beaten out of him by a blonde, three he had a massive head ache, four he had a massive head ache and five Thanos no longer controlled him. Loki wasn't sure how to feel about that if he was honest was he happy or not...He was happy he supposed. he paused for a moment wondering how Gamora and Nebula were doing, probably fine he realised. he stood up and walked out of his room...straight into a black pirate with a leather fetish. Nick fury glared at Loki his hand going towards his gun Loki rolled his eyes at the foolish mortal and was about to turn him into the worlds first leather bound bunny, when the person who knocked him out walked round the corner with someone who had the aura of a...Hawk? Loki blinked surprised. How did he not notice that before, he wondered.

[time skip 14 hours] **cats Pov location- dream verse**

Cat was having a wonderful dream involving...you know what lets not go there, when it all flickered and turned black and she was in a meeting room, all around her were her friends fro her original universe and at the far end of the table they were sitting at was Ashley who looked pissed he stood up and started to speak "just so everyone knows" he said "Chaos is dead and she put me in control of doing everything she was going to...she was assassinated by Erebus and because ive already solved my universe's problems im in charge if you ever need help just click and ill be there to help out good luck y'all". Then all her friends flickered out and she woke up


	6. up for adoption go wild

**up for adoption**

 **rules**

 **\- all characters must complete their world and solve its problems**

 **\- end must be killed my Thanatos**

 **apart from that go wild**


End file.
